Typing in circles
by Ventiwings
Summary: It's not that I'm constantly thinking about you or anything.  /He really is, by the way, and we all know he is./ -Somewhat fixed-


Typing in circles  
>Summary: It's not that I'm constantly thinking about you or anything. [He really is, by the way, and we all know he is.]<p>

It's been a while since I made a one-shot...I think. This was heavily inspired by the lack of ideas, the desire to make a short fic for Len x Miku and also this fanfiction I read in the Fairy Tail section called "Dear Lucy,".

The email will be cut off by the quotation marks and "...". Originally this was just going to be an email without anything special, but since I don't like making one paged stories (or chapters) I tried to make it longer by having a little...fun. Let's see how this goes!

[Finally (somewhat) edited: March 12, 2012]

* * *

><p>"Dear Miku,<p>

Hey, is everything running smoothly over there? I'm sure that if I didn't give you those books then you would've been confused! I'm hoping that you've been reading all the emails we've been sending you. Look, I know that you think I'm annoying for constantly sending an email about...oh...seventy-five percent of the time, but it's only because of how ditsy you can be. Don't say that I'm mean. It's because...well yeah sure, I_am _kinda mean, but compared to Rin, you can't say that I am, so ha!

I'm sure you might be laughing while reading this, but really, this is just a "checking-up-on-you" letter. It's not that I'm constantly thinking about you or anything. Really, I'm not. I'm actually glad you're gone because it's quieter around here and there aren't any excessive leeks spilling from the fridge whenever we open it up. Seriously, how can you _stand _to eat those things as snacks? If you want a snack, you should eat bananas. Healthy and tasty. I'm sure that you'll say that about leeks, but bananas are just better in general.

Try to beat that logic!

Anyway, how's America? We saw the commercial about the car you were driving and didn't understand a lick of it. Luckily, Luka explained everything. They did a nice job of using World is Mine! I didn't realize that people in America liked us that much that they had to take you away from us. Not like I'm mad at them, you're a good singer. Well not as great as Rin and I, because we will beat you while you're away in your foreign place.

I bet that they don't have anything like us!

Rin says that since Japan has us, Japan's ultimately better. Even though that's the wrong way to phrase it, I'm thinking that she's right! Japan is definitely better and don't tell me that I'm wrong! I'll have to see America before any more accusations from you as to how big and different it is. It can't be _that _amazing. Although, I have to remember that you're easily amused.

Now don't worry your pretty little head over that statement. And no, I don't find you pretty. Not one bit! If you just reply saying that I hurt your feelings, then that's just pathetic. Seriously, don't take that to heart so badly! I don't know why you do sometimes. Unless you're falling for me or something? I knew that you did when we did Spice! That's so funny! Literally, I'm laughing right now!

Going back to the point of this email, I hope you're doing alright. Also, you better make sure that a strange guy doesn't go near you! No, don't start thinking that I'll get jealous if some random guy off the street is interested and you started seeing him. That's random and sorta irritating. Seriously, Miku, I know that you get to go on dates with actors you act with for your music videos just to get the feel of being romantically involved, but don't go around doing that in America! I can't keep an eye on you if you can't.

We both know how clueless you can be with this sort of stuff. No matter how many love songs you sing, you're dense. Incredibly, incredibly dense. And you have poor intuition.

You suck at picking the right guy too.

Well I'll be practicing or driving the road roller, later!"

...

"That looks good enough..." Len murmured to himself, then as he was about to end the email with his name, Meiko called him. Viciously, he might add.

"Len Kagamine! You didn't take out the trash!" the alcoholic screamed and he immediately jumped out of the computer chair and dashed into the kitchen. Since the blond-haired boy had obviously left the computer unprotected and not sent, it was up for grabs for a certain devilish mirror image. Actually it was more a like complete and utter seize on the piece of technology for her hands to manipulate as much as they pleased. Seriously, Len was just making this way too easy for her.

"Silly, silly Len-Len," Rin cackled to herself quietly while she plopped herself on the computer chair, and pulled herself closer to the key board. She read the email and almost burst out in laughter at what her mirror image companion wrote. _He totally has it bad._

Now...it was time to fix up this poor excuse of an email! She grinned a sly grin to herself, cracked her knuckles and began to edit. Oh yes, she was going to enjoy this very much.

…

"Dear Miku, [**Hey Miku-Miku, it's Rin-Rin! Coming at you in BOLD.**]

Hey, is everything running smoothly over there? I'm sure that if I didn't give you those books then you would've been confused! [**You're so cocky, Len-Len!**] I'm hoping that you've been reading all the emails we've been sending you. Look, I know that you think I'm annoying for constantly sending an email about...oh...seventy-five percent of the time, [**More like ninety point nine percent of the time.**] but it's only because of how ditsy you can be [**Oh please, it's because of how much you like her!**]. Don't say that I'm mean. It's because...well yeah sure, I _am _kinda mean, but compared to Rin, you can't say that I am, so ha! [**Well isn't that rude! I am not mean; you're just a push over!**]

I'm sure you might be laughing while reading this, but really, this is just a "checking-up-on-you" letter. It's not that I'm constantly thinking about you or anything. [**He really is, by the way, and we all know he is.**] Really, I'm not. I'm actually glad you're gone because it's quieter around here and there aren't any excessive leeks spilling from the fridge whenever we open it up. [**He misses you like crazy!**] Seriously, how can you _stand _to eat those things as snacks? If you want a snack, you should eat bananas. Healthy and tasty. I'm sure that you'll say that about leeks, but bananas are just better in general. [**But not as good as oranges!**]

Try to beat that logic! [**I totally accept that challenge!**]

Anyway, how's America? We saw the commercial about the car you were driving and didn't understand a lick of it. Luckily, Luka explained everything. They did a nice job of using World is Mine! I didn't realize that people in America liked us that much that they had to take you away from us. Not like I'm mad at them, you're a good singer. Well not as great as Rin and I, because we will beat you while you're away in your foreign place. [**You got that right, Len-Len!**]

I bet that they don't have anything like us! [**It's because we're so drop-dead awesome that they don't!**]

Rin says that since Japan has us, Japan's ultimately better. Even though that's the wrong way to phrase it, I'm thinking that she's right! [**Silly boy, I am ALWAYS right.**] Japan is definitely better and don't tell me that I'm wrong! I'll have to see America before any more accusations from you as to how big and different it is. It can't be _that _amazing. Although, I have to remember that you're easily amused.

Now don't worry your pretty little head over that statement. And no, I don't find you pretty. [**Oh, he's not lying about that, he thinks you're GORGEOUS.**] Not one bit! If you just reply saying that I hurt your feelings, then that's just pathetic. Seriously, don't take that to heart so badly! I don't know why you do sometimes. Unless you're falling for me or something? [**More like vice-versa, dude.**] I knew that you did when we did Spice! That's so funny! Literally, I'm laughing right now!

Going back to the point of this email, I hope you're doing alright. Also, you better make sure that a strange guy doesn't go near you! No, don't start thinking that I'll get jealous if some random guy off the street is interested and you started seeing him. [**He was ranting about that before sending the email, as in, HE'S TOTALLY GONNA BE JEALOUS.**] That's random and sorta irritating. Seriously, Miku, I know that you get [**It's HAVE to.**] to go on dates with actors you act with for your music videos just to get the feel of being romantically involved, but don't go around doing that in America! I can't keep an eye on you if you can't. [**Translation: Stalk your dates in order to see what kind of competition he's in.**]

We both know how clueless you can be with this sort of stuff. No matter how many love songs you sing, you're dense. Incredibly, incredibly dense. And you have poor intuition. [**He's saying this cause you don't seem to notice how much he creepily stares at you from afar.**]

You suck at picking the right guy too. [**You sorta do.**]

Well I'll be practicing or driving the road roller, later! [**Pfft. He's actually gonna be running around being Meiko's little errand boy.**]"

...

Rin stopped typing her side comments, while half-listening to Meiko's commands towards the blond-haired Vocaloid. She snickered, glad that she escaped the woman's foul mood. It's good to be able to hide behind a wall so skillfully that she wasn't seen. Then an idea popped in her head, slowly producing a wicked smile on her lips. Oh yes she was going to have more fun than she thought!

And it's all thanks to her devious mind.

"Let's see..." she muttered and switched off the bold. Then her hands went flying on the surface of the keyboard. Continuing off the last thing she wrote, pressing on the enter button twice, she smiled wickedly to the computer screen. Possibly striking fear to the piece of technology.

...

"Love, Len

P.S.: Let's go on a "welcome-back" date when you get back, okay?"

...

She smiled at her work, and then sent it. She perked her ears a bit, hearing Meiko scolding the poor Vocaloid about his mediocre work when it came to sweeping. The girl then resumed back to the email, editing it, erasing all of her additional words and then deleting the sent email she so cleverly made in a matter of minutes. It was amazing as to how no one caught the sight of her doing anything when she usually was caught doing a prank seconds before she could complete it. This piece of handiwork was her latest accomplishment and she was gonna make sure that she doesn't get lectured by it until she see's Len's confused face and sees Miku's reply.

That was going to be the fruit of her devious mind's cultivation!

"Forget it, Len!" Meiko roared with frustration, literally kicking him out of the kitchen. Len yelped, landing on the floor of the hallway then grumbled to himself. Rin smirked in amusement at the sound her fellow Vocaloids and spun herself around on the computer chair, waiting for today's victim to come to her. She was definitely enjoying today.

* * *

><p>Not sure if there's gonna be Miku's side to this...yet.<p>

If you guys want another chapter or Miku's reply to be typed up, then I give you the challenge to type up Miku's reply in your own one-shot to be a companion of this one.

-It has to follow everything that was typed here (as in email.)

-You could do anything you want if she's doing something _outside _of typing her reply to the Len-Rin collab email.

-I wanna say it has to be Miku x Len, but if you don't want it to be then fine.

-Any genre.

-You have until...July 31st.

If no one's willing to write up a mirror to this fic, then that's fine, I just thought it'd be fun to see someone else write what Miku would say. It'd be one of those 'brother-sister fics' I see around the net. Also, if someone does write this (thank you if you do!) I'll try to do something special for them since they took the time to write it up and all.

~Ventus


End file.
